


Loved The Hell Outta Him

by Tezca



Category: Adam Ruins Everything (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon AU, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: What do you do if you meet a know-it-all nerdy demon? You fall in love with him of course.





	1. Chapter 1

If there ever a bad idea to top all bad ideas, this was one of them. Breaking into a church at one am to entertain a friend’s stupid idea. A dare. Emily groaned in annoyance to herself. Who still do stupid dares like this in their 30’s? Especially if it meant trespassing/breaking and entering. It would be Murph to be coaxed into doing a stupid dare easily.

This particular dare - or rather - prank as she suspects, was to do a demon summoning ritual in the basement of a church. For a grand total of $300 dollars. She had tried to persuade him that this was nothing but a stupid prank made by some stupid people who haven’t matured beyond their frat boys years.

How the hell did she got sucked into doing this? She would rather do anything else than traverse around the perimeter to the back of the church. Maybe it was because Murph had been her friend since their college days. For all his quirks and annoyances, she didn’t want him to get hurt. And if this was indeed a prank, then someone was needed to raise some hell at the perpetrators. 

She had tried to talk Murph out of it when he had shown at about eight pm last night. But his eagerness and stubborn refusal to see reason could not have waned. 

Emily was currently trailing behind Murph. He had a backpack with all the things needed; candles, salt, something to draw a pentagram with and a knife. Murph was sure that they needed to do a little blood sacrifice. 

There was time to back out. Emily decided to do one last ditched effort.

“Murph this isn’t worth the money. I’m freaking out every time I hear a siren in the distance!” Emily admitted. So far it has been twice when she heard the sound. She had immediately snapped her head to the direction it was coming from. To her relief, the sound got farther and farther away instead of closer. 

This was L.A. however. A big city riddle with enough crime to be aware that a cop could come down this road any second. Murph paused in his tracks and looked behind towards her, an air of stubbornness on his face. This allowed Emily to catch up.

“I understand that Emily, but a dare is a dare. And as everyone knows you have to honor it,” Murph stated confidently like this was a straight up fact, “Plus we’ll be $300 richer!”

“We’ll be in prison if we get caught, Murph. I’d rather be $300 poorer than having to explain to my boss why I didn’t show up at the school,” Emily pointed out. 

Murph placed a calming grip on her shoulder, he gave her a reassuring smile.

“Everything going to be fine Emily, we both know it’s obviously not gonna work so we’ll be in and out before you know it.”

Emily sighed, time to be gentle but blunt, “This is just going to be some stupid prank by some immature idiots and I rather not give them the satisfaction that they fooled you.”

Murph sighed a little annoyed, “Em, it’s not a prank. I would know if it was a prank and this is definitely not one of them!”

Murph turned back around and resumed the walk towards the back door. Emily rolled her eyes. He wasn’t going to listen to her, even if she tried to refute those claims. He had been fooled twice or so before so the chances do not bode well in his favor.

Once they were able to get in, Murph grabbed the flashlight out of the pack. Emily expected two or three other people to jump out with a camera and finally breaking the ruse. Emily could’ve told him that this church was still in use so thus they can just use the overhead lights. However, a part of her felt awkward about further ruining her friend’s fun. She really didn’t want to be too much of a spoilsport. 

A good part of her expected the room they entered would be the big reveal. There were unexpected mixed emotions when she heard nothing but the sounds of their steps as they walked in deeper. On one hand, her mind jolted and took a few seconds to process the actual reality. The other, she felt a sense of relief that Murph’s emotions weren’t going to take a direct hit so soon.

Murph took off the backpack and opened it up. Emily took out the candles and salt while he drew a pentagram in the center of the room. Apparently -in all of his genius - he decided a permanent marker was the best choice. It took a good amount of energy for Emily not to visibly facepalm. Instead, she settled on rolling her eyes. She wanted to lessen the chance of the church finding anything amiss and Murph was not making that easy.

They set up the candles at each of the pentagram points and lit them. Emily grabbed the little piece of paper with the incantation while Murph grabbed the knife. Murph visible hesitated drawing blood on his palm. Thankfully a cooler head had prevailed.

“Murph um...what are you doing with that?”

“I’m pretty sure we have to spill a little blood for this,” A beat, “Right?”

“I’m not sure, but you do realize the cops can find out we did it from that right?”

Murph’s eyes widen in realization. Yeah, it was clear he hadn’t thought of the DNA factor. He put the weapon safely back in the bag before he stood next to her. Definitely a good thing she came in more ways than one.

“Would you like to me to say the...thing Em?” Murph politely asked, a little nervousness in his voice. He was sure this was going to end up a dud, but what if it worked by some crazy chance?

“No, I think I got it,” Emily said confidently enough.

After she recited the words bold and loud enough to fill the room, the pair was met by a few seconds of silence. They stared at the five-pointed star just waiting to see if something would happen. Murph smiled smugly as he gestured to the empty space in front of them. He faced Emily.

“See! See I knew nothing will hap-” Murph was cut off by a sudden popping sound. Like someone lit a firecracker. He let out of a high pitched shriek and fell backward. Emily reeled back a couple of steps in pure shock and surprise.

There in front of them in the center of the star was a bona fide demon. A noticeably tall one with crimson skin and impressive wings on his back. He had three ram-like horns that protruded out of his forehead and ended just on the back of his head. There was also the standard cloven hoofs and long black nails. And he about reached the ceiling. It’s a damn miracle he hadn’t caused any damage to the roof.

The only thing that went jarringly against the whole demon image was his poofed up blond hair. 

“Holy shit!” Emily exclaimed softly in frighten awe.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello my friends, I’m Adam!” He greeted with a cheery voice, a wave and a smile to match. Not to mention the dark pinkish-purple suit he had on with glasses inside his pocket square.

Yep. It would be a definite understatement to say that this was not what they were expecting. That, however, didn’t deter Murph from scrambling to his feet and getting the hell out of there. Emily heard him leave but it didn’t break her gaze from Adam. His scream of terror might as well have been background noise. Her body was just too rigid at the moment to make any movements.

The demon looked around curiously, not fazed one bit by Murph’s absence. 

“Interesting place to summon me,” He commented as he faced Emily. He had a cheery disposition right off the bat for someone from a place known for pain and suffering, “You would’ve gotten my sister Rhea but she’d been summoned by a couple of Satanist wannabees.”

Emily finally regained her composure enough to speak. She glanced to her right, about to gesture to Murph when her vision did a double take. Murph was gone. A quiet sigh of frustration followed. It was typical of Murph, fleeing in complete terror with no sign of any ability to keep cool under pressure. 

“We aren’t umm...” Emily stammered as she looked up at Adam. He still looked imposing despite his less than demonic behavior, “We aren’t Satanist wannabees. The guy that ran out the door, he, uh, dragged me into this. We didn’t think this would happen honestly.”

“Oh well, in that case Emily, let me tell you how summoning a demon  _ actually _ works!” Adam said with a knowing, smug grin.

“Uh...wait, you’re not gonna go into the whole ‘I’m gonna steal your soul’ deal?” It was a reasonable thing to ask. She had grown up all her life with the notion of that happening according to Christian lore.

“Nah I don’t do that, that’s more my sister’s deal. Also Satan’s too, he’s my dad,” Adam replied as more of a throwaway line, “Anyways, first thing wrong here is churches are the last place you want to summon a demon in. That’ll be like if you’re trying to make a shady deal in a police station!”

Did-did he just say Satan was his  _ father _ ? Her eyes widen as her blood ran cold. Holy shit! Emily’s mind shorted out further by that little revelation. Adam continued, oblivious to the bombshell he just gave to her. 

“Places like these are hallowed ground, it would be easy to grab a weapon and holy water to dispel a demon from here. The only thing in my favor is that it’s nighttime.”

“Well, what would be the best place then?” Emily found herself a little curious.

“Anywhere but here really. An abandoned house in the woods, for example, would be more appropriate. Here I’ll show you!” 

Before Emily could say anything, Adam snapped his fingers. The room around her changed to that of a basement of a rustic, run-down cabin. The abruptness of it made her jump out of her skin. That was a little more than freaky considering the situation. She looked around before she noticed Adam apparently teleported the star and candles as well.

She pointed in the general direction, “You brought that with us too?”

“Yep, I didn’t want you to get into any trouble with the law,” Adam sincerely said as he snapped the star and candles into thin air. He proceeded to make a grand gesture to the room, “See how this cabin is desolated and forgotten? Works much better in a demon’s favor.”

“I can see that,” Emily shuddered at the utter darkness around them that threatened to engulf her completely. The only light provided was the moonlight streaming in from a long ago broken down window.

“Second thing wrong with how you and your friend conducted the summoning ritual is candles aren’t really needed. Though I suppose they do help lighting wise. Sacrifices on the other hand-”

“You mean like animal sacrifices?!” 

“What?! No that’s just a stupid layover myth from the Satanic Panic of the 80s. I meant more like letting a drop of your own blood fall onto the center of the circle. Technically you don’t have to do it, but it helps ensure you’ll get a response.”

Emily felt more at ease. In the grand schemes of things, a drop of your own blood was more ethically sound than murder. She closed her eyes for a brief second as she let out a relieved breath. 

“Murph wanted us to do it cause it was what he was told to do. I didn’t cause I didn’t want us to get caught.”

“Ah, that would be a smart move in that case,” Adam agreed as he walked a little closer to Emily. This close up, it was apparent that she only came up to his stomach.

“Considering we trespassed, yeah,” Emily said as she just - awkwardly - remembered Murph. Shit, will he be alright? Do demons go after those that fled from the scene? Emily only slightly felt unsure if she should even ask in the first place, but pressed on anyhow. This demon seemed to be nice enough. So far, at least.

“Is Murph off the hook?”

“Oh yeah, he’s fine don’t worry,” Adam emphasized with a wave of his hand. He suddenly snapped his fingers again and a cloud of smoke materialized for the second time. The result was Adam looking very much human. Smaller, same blond hair and clothes. But now he had bright blue eyes instead of the demonic red eyes of before. And a beard stubble to match his hair. Adam reached into his suit’s pocket and grabbed his glasses to put them on. 

He continued, “Unfortunately for you and I, we’re both in a little bit of a conundrum,” He confessed apologetically.

“What do you mean?! I thought you said you don’t do those soul contracts?” Emily exclaimed, mildly frantic. She had felt her heart beat faster in her chest as the hairs on her skin stood up.

“Oh I don’t. Problem is, there is an unwritten rule that a demon has to make a deal with a human the majority of the time they are summoned. They can let someone go here and there. However, my dad’s been on my ass about making one.”

Just at the moment, an unexpected sound rendered any response Emily was about to make forgotten. She turned to see yet another demon in the room. Similar appearance to how Adam looked just a minute ago. Only she had two horns going over her head and her hair was brown. Instinctively, Emily took a few steps backwards.

“Satan?” Emily trepidly asked.

“Oh no, that’s just Rhea!” Adam happily supplied before he greeted her, “Hi sissy!”

Rhea also snapped herself into a human disguise before she spoke.

“Adam how many time do I have to ask, stop calling me sissy! And please tell me you’re about to make a deal here?” Rhea carefully asked. Only slightly pleading. Knowing Adam, she had a feeling it would be anything but the answer she’s hoping for. 

Adam rolled his eyes in a bit of annoyance and slightly scoffed, “Rhea, you know I don’t do deals.”

“So you’re not gonna make a deal again?” Rhea clarified.

“Nope.“

Rhea groaned in exasperation, “Ugh Adam! How are you even doing this?! You haven’t made a deal since Jesus was born!”

“Easy! Did you know there are many loopholes in the system? I’m just gonna pretend I have Emily going through a series of grueling hellish challenges.”

Rhea sighed and rubbed the sides of her forehead before she crossed her arms. Emily just looked back and forth between the siblings.

“You do realize that dad is going to get suspicious eventually right?”

“Of course I do Rhea. And I am going to make it more convincing by staying here on Earth,” Adam said with a confident smile, “Buy me some time before I find a better contract related loophole that doesn’t involve hurting anyone. Especially someone who didn’t even believe we existed in the first place.”

Rhea stopped in her tracks mentally speaking as she looked at Emily’s direction. Emily got the feeling she wanted more information beyond that. And her inner voice suggested she better oblige if a demon wanted more info out of her. She still felt unsure of things but plowed forward. She really didn’t want to piss one, much less two demons.

“I had a friend who got me into this mess earlier,” Emily truthfully answered in a casual tone.

“I see,” Rhea merely said before she looked at Adam with a conceded expression, “You know I’m not gonna tell dad. I just want to express again that he really wants you to make a deal. You are his firstborn son. Heir to the throne of Hell! A minimum of one is all he requires.”

“I know Rhea, but I’m not too good with them. You’re more adept at it than I am and I would bet you added another one with whoever summoned you,” Adam explained matter of factly.

Silence passed between all three for a few slightly awkward seconds on Rhea’s part.

“Actually...funnily enough, I didn’t make any new deals. They were gothic idiots who were still in high school.”

“Oh.”

‘I remember seeing those types when I was high school. Still do since I teach at one,” Emily commented with an annoyed eye roll. This caused Rhea to lightly chuckle.

“Edgy immature teenagers never change, trust me on that.” Rhea said before she looked at Adam one last time for the night, “Whatever you decide to do, I don’t care but make it sooner than later.”

With that Rhea teleported out of the cabin, leaving Adam and Emily in dead silence for the next few seconds.

“So wait...you guys don’t do deals with minors? I thought that was…” Emily’s voice awkwardly faltered than trailed off.

“Oh that’s just our personal rule. Those 18 years and older are fair game!”


	3. Chapter 3

An unassuming cafe in Los Angeles filled with patrons blissfully unaware that a demon was on the premise. It had been about a month since Emily last saw Rhea. She was at said cafe grading essays on the book 1984 when the disguised demon walked in a minute prior.

“...sorry I’ll be out if your hair in a minute-“ Rhea said apologetically after she was given permission to take a sit.

“It’s fine, I need a break anyways,” Emily closes her laptop, “I already had enough of discovering suspiciously plagiarized papers for one day,” Emily chuckled with a friendly smile. 

Rhea reciprocated the light laugh, “Alright. I just kind of….wanted to see how Adam was doing up here? I’m gonna be blunt here, you and your buddy have summoned the nerdiest demon in Hell,” She pointed a finger towards Emily to make her point.

Emily laughed, there was accuracy to be found in Rhea’s statement. Over the course of the previous weeks since she got a new roommate, she witnessed his tendency to debunk any misconception he comes across.

“I saw that after the first five days. I had to tell him to tone down the abrasiveness. But me and Adam had come to a compromise,” Emily happily said as she took a sip of her coffee that was nearby.”

Rhea looked about half surprised/bemused,” Really?”

“Yeah,” Emily opened her laptop back up and typed in the address for YouTube, “I showed him the wonders of uploading videos to YouTube.”

Emily turned around the screen for Rhea to see. Displayed prominently in her vision was an aptly bold title ‘Adam Knows Best’. Rhea looked at it in almost complete disbelief. She gazed at it for a couple more seconds before she directed her eyes to the latest uploaded video. 

“The real facts about cars…” Rhea read out the title of the vid slowly. She casually exhaled as she looked up at Emily, “Somehow I don’t feel too surprised at this. He’s been like this since he could speak.”

“And I don’t feel too surprised there,” Emily smiles casually as she shut the laptop.

Rhea shook her head gently, “You shouldn’t,” She leaned closer and made sure to keep her voice down, “Lot of the other demons get annoyed by it. Our dad doesn’t really mind for the most part. He sees it as a form of torture for the damned.”

Emily laughed softly as she noticed Rhea rolled her eyes, “Wow, that’s an...interesting method.”

“Yeah. Unfortunately, it also drives any other demons in the area crazy.”

“I would bet. Admittedly sometimes I am curious about something he’s debunking but it can get annoying over and over pretty damn fast.”

Rhea nodded in agreement. She made a subtle gesture to the ceiling, “It also makes a good portion of  _ them _ annoyed too.”

“Them? Who’s…” Emily started to ask before it quickly dawned on her, her eyes widen a bit. Yeah if demons exist then angels had to as well, “Oh, right…”

“Yeah,” Rhea smiled, a little proudly deep down to be frank, “That’s the only time I don’t mind him sprouting facts a mile per second. Hey before I leave, mind if I ask you another quick question for when the time comes?”

“Oh sure,” Emily said with a friendly smile.

“Do you know how to sign a contract from one of us?”

“I’m guessing blood is involved?” There was a slight apprehensiveness in her voice.

“Yeah, it’s usually both the signee’s and the signer’s blood mixed in.”

“Oh uh, alright,” Emily said politely with a casual smile. She can’t say she isn’t thankful for the information. However, just the thought of what she said made her more than a tad nervous about the idea. 

_______________________________

 

This was not anticipated either. Her falling in love with a demon and vice versa for Adam. Murph obviously didn’t know about the whole thing beyond demons do exist. To him, Emily had escape miraculously without any deal made. That would be the best, even though in truth Murph wouldn’t really care. He would just be more flabbergasted over her dating an annoying know-it-all really.

The romance started slowly over the previous month and a half. She would notice how the sun made Adam’s skin angelic - the irony was not lost on her - and his eyes glistened like polished jewels. Plus there was the fact that despite being a demon, he was just the sweetest man she met thus far in Los Angeles. A kind-hearted gentleman who genuinely cared for her.

Some days she even caught herself forgetting for a moment that he was a demon. A being of darkness, trickery, not bound to human standards. Even if he does a good enough job of passing to the point where he is merely seen as ‘annoying socially inept nerd who knows everything’. 

Emily had her arm threaded around one of Adam’s as they walked together. They were strolling down a path at a park underneath a typical summer day. There were other people at the park, but luckily they were alone relatively speaking. Just one or two people that passed them by so far. 

“I bet you wish the temperature was hotter,” Emily joked with a teasing smile.

“Ha, nah. This is just fine,” Adam replied with a light laugh, “Somedays you just need a break from hearing the screams of the eternally punished. Don’t know about other demons but me and Rhea have needed a break once or twice. I’ve been up here plenty of times before researching various things!”

“Oh so hence why you know a lot of stuff.”

“Yep!” Adam had a bright, proud smile on his face, “Want me to tell you the one thing I learned over the many, many centuries!”

“Sure, go ahead,” Emily gave him a permissible nod.

“Humans have always been selfish and hypocrites since the dawn of time! Always lying to themselves about how good little Christians they are while they turn around and deem those different as heathens.”

Emily looked at him as they kept up their leisurely pace. She was slightly taken aback. She wasn’t sure what to take of the slightly less than cheerful tone she was used to hearing. It started off that way but then it trailed off to a hint of disgust.

“Well…I-uhh...” She paused for a moment to think, “...why do I have a feeling I already kinda knew that. I was raised in a small town in Tennessee until high school.”

“Oh sure, but I have lived for eons compared to your 36-no-33 years. I’ve seen enough to realize a common theme throughout the ages. Churches scaring children into believing anything natural the priest or pastor deemed is a grave sin; Dancing, music, any kind of sex that isn’t a married man and woman! And all throughout time, abhorrent laws were created to make some of them illegal! Punishable by prison time or worse, death!” Adam ranted. 

Emily was paying full attention, but glanced just ahead diagonally and saw a group of people. She was worried his volume might get loud enough for other people to accidentally overhear. She didn’t want any awkward moments for either of them. 

Adam continued, “And time and time again you humans never fail-“

“Adam wait, lower your voice. There are people around,” Emily pointed out as Adam looked to where she pointed towards. A group of young people were near the edge having a picnic.

“Oh right, sorry-“ Adam apologetically said as he awkwardly looked at Emily. He led them to the opposite side as they sprinted just far enough from the group, “I think this is far enough,” He was just relieved nobody caught wind of their conversation.

“Yeah,” Emily agreed. She wanted to hear the rest of what he was going to say.

“Alright where wa—oh right,” Adam muttered as he recovered his train of thought, “You humans never failed to succumb to  _ absurd  _ religious-based paranoia. The Salem Witch Trials, the Satanic Panic of the 80s, the ridiculous notion of rock and roll being the Devil’s music. It’s all been prevalent before and it’ll still be prevalent in the future.”

Emily took a moment for the last sentence to sink in. They walked in silence for a half a minute before she spoke casually. 

“I’d thought we’ve been getting better as a society not to panic over stupid things like that...”

“There’ll always be different things the overzealous members of society will panic over. Mark my words Emily. Humanity  _ never  _ learns in that department. Eventually, there will be new idiotic things deemed a product of the Devil’s work.”

“I don’t feel completely surprised but….that sounded a little cynical even for you.”

“It’s the harsh truth Em, but - and I’m saying this as a demon - humanity has gotten better over time in different ways. Some more than others admittedly.”

Just a few seconds after Adam finished, the two spotted Rhea coming their way. They had been in comfortable silence just enjoying the scenery. The two stopped in their tracks as Rhea caught up to them. 

“Hey Emily, Adam,” She greeted with a friendly smile. She looked in Adam’s direction with a knowing gaze, “I’m assuming no deal yet?”

“Correct! Dad thinks she is in a room trying to avoid her fate of being skewered bit by bit before being boiled alive.”

Rhea mildly rolled her eyes, “Figured. At least you’re being creative with it.”

“I’m...gonna have nightmares tonight...thanks Adam,” Emily dryly quipped out loud.

“Oh sorry Em,” Adam said awkwardly before he gave her an apologetic kiss on her forehead. He turned his gaze back to Rhea, he noticed she looked fairly surprised at what just occurred. 

Rhea motioned a finger between them, “You two are…”

Adam was confused for a split second before he remembered. Yeah, he should tell his own sister about their romantic status sooner rather than later.

“Oh yeah, me and Emily are happily dating!”

“We’ve been dating for several weeks now,” Emily added as clarification.

“So you two have fallen in love then….” Rhea said slowly as if taking a bit to sink in. She broke out of her daze a second later with a quick head shake, “Sorry I’m just...surprised that  _ you _ Adam actually got into a relationship.”

Emily lightly chuckled at her comment. Why did that sound about the right reaction where Adam was concern.

“Well there is a good reason for that actually. I just haven’t met the one ever since Haley 600 years ago!” He helpfully explained with a truthful smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

A dark forest surrounds the desolated resort cabin. Only a half a moon peeked out from a hole in the clouds. Every noise appeared to have been amplified. Crickets, owls, the wind blowing through the leaves of the trees outside the broken window. Emily had no choice but to stay here for the night. Thank god she brought her car, but it was too dark to drive down the mountain.

Her so-called new teacher friends ditched her. They decided to change the location of where they were staying at the last minute. She caught on as such after a simple text to one of them. Just another reminder that there will always be people who are much of the same as the students they teach. 

This was supposed to be a fun vacay to some mountain cabin place. Instead, she sat down in the middle of the room. She was basically waiting for Adam, had been for the past 30 minutes. The only light that dully illuminated the room was from her phone screen. She played a random match 3 of the same item game, immersed enough to drown out any awareness of her location.

Drown out how dark and dead this area was. A stark reminder of what happened. Thankfully it wasn’t too long before she got a sense that someone had just appeared in front of her. She looked up and saw the familiar demonic form of Adam’s. A great sense of relief washed over her as she immediately got to her feet.

“Emily!” Adam quickly brought her into his arms for a hug, “I’m so sorry I didn’t come any sooner. Someone down in Georgia with a fiddle had summoned both me and Rhea.”

“It’s alright Adam,” Emily said, her face having brightened as she snuggled in his embrace. She was grateful for her demon knight in shining armor.

A snap later and they were in Adam’s place in Hell. Specifically his room and frankly it was a very welcoming change. She had been down here before so it wasn’t anything new. Red walls, black obsidian floors, a bed with a morbidly decorated mantle. And yes, it was a juxtaposition to see Adam’s Silver Play Button award hanging up on one side. 

“Are you alright Em? You weren’t stuck here for too long, were you?” Adam asked softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. His wings expanded to wrap around his arms, effectively covering Emily in extra warmth.

Emily shook her head, “No, just ten minutes before I texted you,” She was grateful for her demon knight in shining armour. 

“Oh good. I’m so sorry they did this to you. If I was more like Rhea I would go right now and scare them a little for doing that as payback,” Adam matter of factly said with an honest chuckle.

“She would probably be up for that,” Emily replied with a casual smile.  A bit of karmic justice would feel good, “I mean I don’t want anyone...hurt.”

“What do you-wait are you asking for a little...payback? Adam asked curiously, admittedly the demonic side of him pique with interest.

Emily still felt awkward voicing this request. It felt uncharacteristic, but at the same time comeuppance would be nice.

“I...I mean not you, but Rhea. I was just thinking scare the shit out of them from afar. Not anything more than that.”

“Oh, of course. I’ll ask her,” Adam smiled big and sweet as he stood up. He laid Emily on top of the bed before he stood up to his full height, “I’ll be back in a minute!”

Emily watched him leave and sighed in blissful relief as she got under the covers. The desire to sleep pretty quickly pulled her in since it was close to midnight when Adam came. For a bed in Hell, this was still one of the comfiest she laid on. One would think it would be hard and torturous to lay on. Meanwhile, Adam walked around the palace corridors in pursuit of Rhea. If she hadn’t been summoned, she’ll either be watching the punished or lounging somewhere. 

Eventually, after five minutes he found her talking to an underling. Looked like she was reprimanding him on something. Said demon scampered off quickly as he caught up to her.

“Hey Rhea! You got a sec?”

Rhea turned around and crossed her arms, “Sure, what’s up?”

“I want to ask a favor. Well me and Emily but-”

“You  _ and  _ Emily?” Rhea repeated, she raised her eyebrow in curiosity. Usually, it was Adam that would ask her for one here and there. Emily tended to not fall into the temptation so to speak. 

“Yeah. Listen, Emily was ditched by those “friends” she met at work and she wondered if a little karmic justice could be done?”

“How far are you two thinking?” Rhea asked after a moment of silence passed. 

“Just put some fear in them. She doesn’t want anyone hurt.”

“Alright, that’s doable I suppose.”

Adam’s face beamed up, “Great thank you, sis! Just one more thing, please don’t make any deals this time.”

Another pause then Rhea casually sighed with an affectionate smile, “Fine, but only for you and Emily.”

“Thank you!” Adam almost bounced with giddyness as Rhea teleported out of thin air.    
___________________________

 

Emily was at the kitchen table going through her work email, replying to students and faculty alike. Video games sounds came from the tv behind her, Adam had decided to play some Sekiro. A part of her had to congratulate herself over concentrating enough to not get distracted. Even while Adam “tempted” her.

“I compel you to help me defeat this boss Emily Axford!” Adam jokingly declared in a mockingly demonic voice. He’d had spent the past hour and a half trying to defeat an old lady boss that - in a way surprisingly - was tough as shit.

Emily lightly laughed and looked over her shoulder. She had an equally as joking expression, “Oh not today Satan.”

“Ah but you must! Nobody dares to deny Satan his request!”

“Oh watch me,” Emily jokingly responded. Things went on without much fanfare for the next twenty minutes. Adam felt himself get jostled when his vision suddenly registered an obstacle in the form of his sister. He inwardly resigned to yet another defeat at the hands of the digitally coded foe.

“Adam, dad wants to talk to you,” Rhea matter of factly said. She was in her human form, usually is on Earth if she isn’t on a job.

“Wait, he knows I haven’t done a deal yet?” Adam got up confused, even when he had a good sinking feeling that it was. The video game controller laid forgotten for now on the sofa. 

“He put two and two together recently and sent me to get you.”

Both knew he was gonna get caught sooner than later.

“Now? Oh, can’t it wait a bit? I’m just about to finally beat-”

“Adam!” Rhea said just a bit more firmly. 

Adam took a moment of pause, he knew Rhea meant business. Plus it was their dad, if he wanted a talk then he better get on down there sooner than later. Not that it would be anything but civil, but he dreaded the deal subject. 

He reluctantly exhaled, “Fine.”

“Hey Emily,” Rhea called out as she turned to her direction. Emily looked over her shoulder, “We have to talk to our dad. We’ll be back in a few.”

“Alright,” Emily said as she looked over her shoulder. A second later they were gone and she returned her gaze back at the screen. Admittedly she was curious, but she can easily ask Adam when he comes back. L.A. would have to suffer a series of freak tornado storms before Adam is able to lie with a straight face.

Twenty minutes later and not only were the siblings here, but a weather wore looking man with short white hair. He looked like he was in his late 40s/early 50s. Adam was on the left with all types of apologetic guilt written over his face. She can practically see the nervous sweat coming down his forehead. 

Just was going on now? She did have a feeling she can guess the answer but she was more curious now all the same.

“Uhh, I take it you’re the dad?” Emily carefully asked as she got a little closer to all three.

“Yes ma’am I am,” He answered. Contrary to any depiction of the Devil, he came off as more mild-mannered and polite, “Me and Rhea are gonna be the witnesses. My son is finally gonna get himself a deal. Been way too long and I ain’t gonna be Satan forever son,” He plainly said, the last part directed more at Adam.

Adam groaned. His demeanor told Emily he much rather do anything else but a deal. Yeah, it wasn’t a lie that this sent a wave of nerves through her, this meant blood was gonna be involved. She knew this would be inevitable, the two have treated the whole thing as a strange sort of marriage. 

However, it was a big life changing thing as it meant her soul would be bound to Hell for all eternity. Very unlike going down to Vegas and getting a paper that two could easily - relatively speaking - walk away from later. A happy consolation, on the other hand, is the fact that she would be with Adam.

“I was...kinda hoping me and Adam would do this later sir,” Emily wasn’t one to shy away from speaking up like this. That said, there were still some nerves making their presence known, “We’ve only been dating for almost two years.”

“Understandable, but things do work differently in Hell than on Earth. Normally a human don’t have all the time they want to really think about it. Most of the time they are idiots who are seeking a quick way to fame and glory.”

“Or misguided wannabees,” Rhea chimed in.

“That too.”

Adam strode up and gently gripped Emily’s shoulders. It was a moment before he spoke softly, regret playing the main role, “I’m really sorry, but we’ll have to make the deal now Em.”

“I can gather that,” Emily said with a note of apprehension, “Look it’s...fine Adam. I love you and I don’t foresee that changing anytime soon. Although I wish this would be after...I don’t know, five years.”

“So do I Em, believe me,” Adam reassured her lovingly. After a moment he straightened up and led her to the table. He reluctantly snapped his fingers and a piece of parchment appeared in front of them. There was also a little bowl with a sharped pin in it. 

Emily peered at the words as Rhea came up and leaned on the adjacent side. The contract looked pretty straightforward. Her soul would be bound to Hell, she would live with Adam. Ironically this was easier to understand than some of the TOS bullshit out there. 

“I want to make a little change,” Adam declared after looking it over himself. He took a moment to glance at his father, kinda worried about an objection.

“That’s completely fine, it’s your deal,” Satan commented.

“Thanks, dad,” Adam gazed back at the paper then at Rhea as he moved it over to her, “I put in a protection clause and I was wondering if you want to be a part of that? I mean you’re...better at that kinda stuff that I am.”

Adam put his arms around Emily while Rhea read over the section. The latter didn’t have any reservations to the idea. She would - however - make an argument that Adam just was good at protecting as she was when he gets fired up. 

Rhea looked up at Adam after a few seconds of silence, “Sure,” She followed her answer with a snap. Now it was the final part of the whole process. 

Emily watched as Adam materialized a knife in his hand. Yeah this was really happening isn’t it? Murph would’ve been freaking out and headed out the door by now. Despite the increased nerves, she was comforted by the fact that it was Adam. She once witnessed him buying two ice cream cones just so he could give the extra to a nearby homeless person for fuck's sake.

“Oh boy…”


	5. Chapter 5

This was her normal now, she’d been in Hell with Adam longer than she had been alive. A thousand years longer. And by now most everyone knew she and the Prince of Hell were very much in love. Most of her days are spent filling the role as assistant. In reality, if Adam isn’t being summoned then they are either traveling around among the humans. That said, she’d hang with Rhea or play video games on the computer if Adam was doing his other royal duties.

This wasn’t one of those times. At this specific moment, Adam was carrying her as he and Rhea made their way through a long rocky corridor. Adam and Rhea had been off participating in yet another war between Heaven and Hell. However, they only have gotten back the previous day. It was a draw apparently according to Rhea, but unfortunately their dad was destroyed, Which meant Adam was going to be sworn in as the new Satan.

The siblings were flanked by a couple of the high ranking guards. They had walked in comfortable silence for the past several minutes. Emily resting against Adam’s skin. Apparently, there was a rule where a King and Queen of Hell must both be demons. A minute later, a slight disapproving sigh broke through the air.

“You know it really doesn’t matter where a human is turned into a demon,” Rhea commented out loud. This area of the palace wasn’t any more elaborately built as the rest, she just thought it was a little overdone for what they were going to do. 

“You’re absolutely right Rhea! A demon can turn a human anywhere in Hell. Why is this place any more special? I just wish it would be a little less...pain inducing for Emily,” Adam admitted.

Rhea looked over her shoulder to glance at him with a matter of fact glare, “Adam we’re demons. Inflicting pain is part of our repertoire.”

“I know, but Emily is my beloved and-”

“I get it, but you two are married, right? So it’s part of the rules that-”

“I know Rhea, but-” Adam started another casual protest when Emily cut him off.

“Adam I can handle it,” Emily said with as much confidence as she can muster. She looked up at him with eyes filled with reassurance. Yes, she wants to be by Adam’s side, she loves him so much. And it was adorably sweet how Adam fretted over the idea of her in pain given  _ what _ he is. 

And no second guesses over whom the Queen was gonna be.

Adam looked at her then smiled warmly as he gave her a soft kiss, “I know Em. This will be over before you know it and you’ll be one of us.”

“And I assume this will still be my human form?” Emily clarifies just as they reached the two black doors to the chamber.

“Oh yes, well if you want it to be. As a demon you’ll get the ability to change your human appearance.”

Emily paused then put on an eager smile, “Sweet. I can make myself look more swole than I am now.”

“You can definitely do that,” Rhea said as she opened the door. Inside it was a cave-like room lit by a few torches placed around on the wall. There wasn’t too much in there except for a smooth, obsidian platform in the middle. 

The two guards staid right outside the door as Adam walked on ahead - Rhea had elected to give them privacy -. The two were closer after all the the other times someone was changed. The door was closed behind him as he set Emily gently down on top of the stone. A second or two passed where it seemed like Adam was unsure what to do next. 

“What exactly do you have to do?” Emily asked, sitting cross-legged as she looked up at him.

“I’ll have to put a sigil on your back and jumpstart it with a catalyst. That’ll trigger the transformation process as the sigil is burned into your skin.”

There was some stupid annoyance to be had that Adam still sounded just a tad too cheery for this. Emily took off her shirt before Adam maneuvered her to lay on her stomach. Adam used one of his nails to carefully etch the symbol into her skin. 

Emily felt herself subtly flinch at the sudden sharp pain, “Ah Jesus Christ!”

“Just relax Em, you’re doing great. This will be over soon I promise,” Adam assured her as he created more thin lines that filled with blood. To Emily, it was like if she was getting multiple paper cuts. She had to concentrate extra hard not to cry out in pain. She didn’t want to make this any harder on Adam. Or her for that matter.

And plus the quicker they get this over with, the better. Soon Emily felt brief relief as Adam finished the complex sign. The only thing she felt at the moment was blood going down her back. The cool, trickling sensation beckoned at her to find something to wipe it off. She had to remind herself a couple of times that it was just part of the deal. 

She signed up willingly for this ever since she fell in love with Adam. 

“Alright I’m gonna start the process,” Adam informed her as he pulled his arm back, nails ready. The was a moment of hesitation but a second later he started reciting the incantation. 

One swift swipe a minute later, he slashed a deep enough wound across the symbol. A loud cry of pain followed as the sigil glowed a fiery red, burning into her skin. Adam moved around to the front and gently held Emily’s arms in place. He gave her words of encouragement as Emily cursed through the sharp, pinpoint, pain. 

“You’re doing great Em, you’re doing great. Just relax, don’t fight it, don’t give in. It’ll be over soon,” Adam reassured her. He can sense the transformation happening so it was good confirmation that he didn’t screw up.

“Fuck, it hurts like hell!” Emily exclaimed as Adam pulled his hands away. 

He backed away a step or two as the visible transformation started. Adam can sense the change coursing through her veins, the demonic power overtaking every inch of her being. Another human made into yet another member of his - soon to be official - domain. He watched as demonic features set in as Emily’s form grew larger second by second.

His demon side wanted to giddly smile and laugh at witnessing such an event. It had been a very long time since he watched a soul turn into a creature of Hell. The more human side wanted to scoop up Emily into his arms and comfort her through the transformation. The latter fought the urge from the former. He just wanted this done and over with. 

The process soon finished and left in its wake was a newly made demon. Emily now was taller, had crimson skin and maroon colors wings. Not to mention the tail lying lazily over the edge. She still had the same dark hair as before and jetting out of the sides of her head were two horns that curled in downwards. Adam smiled in relief.

Adam walked over as Emily slowly stirred. She let out a soft groan as he gently brushed some hair from her eyes. He smiled lovingly at her.

“You did great, how do you feel darling?” He asked after he pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead.

“Ugh….weak….feels like a damn train hit me,” 

“That’s normal for the newly changed. It’ll go away after a few minutes. Here I’ll help you get up,” Adam said with a smile as he held onto her hand and helped her into a sitting position. 

Meanwhile, it took a second or two for Emily to fully register her new look. She looked at her hands and then down at her new cloven feet. The pain gone by now, replaced by a sense of blissful relief. All that was left was the surreal feeling. When she was young - and still alive - she never thought she would be a demon. She can just imagine the looks on her parents/relatives if they saw her now.

“Oh whoa, I’m still half naked,” Were the first words out of her mouth. Yeah, there was a sort of relief that it was just her and Adam in here. 

“I’ll help you with that!” Adam exclaimed with a smile as he snapped his fingers and a simple tank top appeared on her, “I can change it if you want.”

“It’s fine,” Emily dismissed it with a wave of her hand, still somewhat still aware of the wings on her back, “I always imagined it would be awesome flying through the air.”

“It is, and I’ll teach you how to fly,” Adam happily offered as he helped her up to her feet. He immediately caught her as she stumbled on her now tinier feet, “It’ll take some getting used to walking like that.”

“No kidding,” Emily lightly commented. She had her arms wrapped around Adam for support as he began to lead the way out the room.

As soon the door was opened his sister immediately turned her head. She took an admiring gaze over Emily and smiled in satisfaction.

“You look pretty damn badass Emily,” Rhea complimented before she turned to Adam with a teasing smile, “I was worried you might’ve forgotten how to do this.”

“Well to the contrary, I do know all the important things a demon should know. Especially if I’m gonna be ruling this place,” Adam said, unsure of how that was gonna play out. Deep down he still wondered if it would be better if Rhea was on the throne instead of him.

“You’re gonna do great. You’re qualified for the job,” Rhea reassured him with a light knowing smile, “And you can always ask for extra help, since - thankfully - that’s not against rules.”

“Thanks Rhea,” Adam smiled gratefully, he would very much like help from Rhea and Emily as well, “When are we having my coronation?”

“Tomorrow. Preparations need to be made,” Rhea answered as they all began to make their way back.


End file.
